Glow
by ShionUzu
Summary: Siempre juntos... "Vanitas te amo.." Los ojos ambar se desviarón de la vista del dueño de aquella voz... "Yo tambien" Su pasado,su presente y lo que pasara en el futuro,ellos son los unicos que pueden decidir lo que sucedera entre su vida... Muy mal resumen ,pero espero lo disfruten VanitasxSora


Siempre hemos estado juntos...

Desde que éramos pequeños siempre nos sosteníamos de las manos, mientras ambos reíamos de nuestras pequeñas travesuras.

"_Esta lluvia fría se derrite convirtiéndose en heridas azules"_

Hay algo que siempre me llamo la atención y era la forma en que nos molestaban, por alguna razón a los otros niños no les gustaba nuestra apariencia...me pregunto que tenia de malo el hecho de que nuestros ojos y cabello fuesen de colores diferentes? digo solo era eso ya que físicamente nos parecíamos mucho, tú con tu cabello negro en punta todo alborotado, mientras el mío era de un color café oscuro, o serian nuestra piel diferentemente más oscura que la otra, bueno la tuya era más blanquita que la mía que era un poco morenita...oh ya se! Nuestros ojos?! Pero que viene de malo? vuelvo a repetir tus ojos son de un color ámbar muy bonito , mientras los míos son como azulitos cielo, vamos debo admitir que tus ojos son muchísimo más bonitos que los míos, más cuando me observas...si eran más profundos y sinceros, entonces me pregunto porque la gente siempre nos maltrata...porque los demás niños no quieren jugar con nosotros?...es porque nacimos sin padres?, siempre me pregunto eso aunque en realidad nunca me ha importado , mientras estés conmigo yo siempre seré feliz, no importa cuántos golpes y maltratos reciba mientras pueda permanecer en esta pequeña casita de madera junto a ti todo mi mundo estará bien...

_"Algunas veces mientras miraba el cielo vespertino…_

_En la esquina alguien comenzaba a reir."_

A veces cuando estoy lejos de ti tiendo a preocuparme de más y es que antes de atardecer tengo que correr rápido a casa, porque siempre que llego te encuentro lleno de golpes y eso me hace pensar que no debo dejarte solo nunca más, pero como siempre hoy no fue la excepción...

-**Vanitas?!**-te llame con lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos mientras estabas recostado completamente herido de tu rostro y brazos, de nuevo había pasado! Porque?, porque las personas estaban dispuestas a tratarnos así , especialmente a ti?

-**Sora, jejeje que patético te vez así, vamos deja de llorar**-dijiste con esa sonrisa tuya...me pregunto si entiendes cuanto sufro al verte sonreír de esa manera tan falsa, no puedo evitar dejar que las lágrimas sigan cayendo, me duele mucho saber que la única persona que quiero tanto , sea tratada de esta forma...

**-Vamos caminemos juntos**-mientras seguía con mis lágrimas tú ya de alguna manera te habías levantado y extendías tu mano completamente hacia mí.

**-Déjame ayudarte!**- me levante sin siquiera pensarlo y te sostuve de uno de tus brazos mientras de otro se dejaba caer rendido, me sorprende en verdad esa enorme fortaleza tuya, de una forma tan gentil sonreíste mientras caminábamos rumbo a casa, por alguna razón el aroma de tu piel era agradablemente dulce algo muy contradictorio a ti.

_"Antes de darme cuenta me convertí en un adulto"_

El silencio reino por unos minutos...

-**Tus las lágrimas parecen pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayendo del cielo, son hermosas**-me sorprendí al oírte...en verdad eras una persona esplendida siempre lograbas ocultar tu dolor por medio de palabras y sonrisas falsas, como me gustaría ser como tú, madurar y no llorar decir mentiras que puedan engañar a los demás.

**-Calla y entremos**- te dije, al llegar a casa ya sentía de alguna forma la seguridad de esta, nuestra pequeña guarida..., mientras te recostaba en nuestra cama lo más lento que pude, corrí hacia la mesita que teníamos, una donde siempre mantenía a la mano un desgastado botiquín de primeros auxilios, que a pesar de lo pobre que éramos intentaba mantenerlo completo para estas emergencias.

Camine hacia ti y sacando unas vendas y gasas comencé a curar tu rostro con algo de algodón y alcohol, tu apretabas tus labios fuertemente aguantando las lágrimas y el dolor mientras te curaba...en verdad eres muy fuerte yo a diferencia tuya estaría gimiendo de dolor y pidiendo exageradamente que te detuvieras.

**-Porque estas tan golpeado?, es que fueron varios?!**- no podía evitar preguntarte mientras no despegaba mis ojos de tus brazos lleno de rasguños y algunas cortadas...me pregunto qué nivel fue la paliza de esta vez?, sentí una de tus manos pasar por mi rostro levantándolo y fue cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, sonreíste como siempre haces mientras besabas mis labios, yo simplemente me deje llevar, me gustaba mucho el sentirte así de cerca como pude abrí mis labios para recibir tu juguetona lengua que siempre intentaba mantener un contacto con la mía, era algo quisquilloso así que no podía evitar reír dentro de aquel beso, así como sabía que tú me observarías de manera algo enfadada...

**-No te rías mientras nos besamos, me haces pensar que soy muy malo en ello**-dijiste mientras hacías un mohín, yo en verdad no pude evitar carcajearme mientras pasaba ambos brazos por tu cuello y acercaba mi cuerpo al tuyo pero el temblar de tu cuerpo mientras gemías de dolor me alerto, rápido me aleje de ti mientras intente levantar tu camiseta que hasta ahora no me percate que pequeñas manchitas más oscuras se asomaban entre la tela negra.

-**Quitatela**!- exigí rápidamente , tu simple te negaste mientras intentabas mantenerla en su lugar, enfadado en un rápido movimiento en el que tome uno de tus brazos levante la camisa y...

-**Ahhh!No puede ser!**-no pude evitar gemir al ver tremendos cortes es tu pecho, eran rasguños completamente que empezaban desde una de tus costillas hasta la parte más alta de tu espalda, me horroricé, algunos eran muy profundos, todos llenos de pequeños astillas de lo que era madera, te observe a los ojos horrorizado.

-**Cómo fue?**-

**-No es tan grave, después de unos días curaran**-dijiste con voz tranquila mientras desviabas tu mirada de la mía.

-**Vanitas dime con que fue esta vez?, cuéntamelo por favor**- te dije más tranquilo mientras te quitaba la camiseta y empezaba a sacar la última venda que me quedaba del botiquín, tu suspiraste resignado, sabias que estaba escuchando cada cosa que decías o sonido que emitieras y que no pararía de preguntarte hasta que me contestaras.

**-Solo había salido a ver el cielo por un rato, así que camine un poco entre el bosque para encontrar un árbol y recostarme ahí , tch cuidado!**-sin querer el alcohol resbalo por una de tus heridas deteniéndote de tu monologo, solo dije un leve "lo siento" mientras esperaba que continuaras.

**-Pues sin darme cuenta me quede levemente dormido...para cuando abrí los ojos vi a u par de hombres con palos observándome...y pues, bueno no necesito decirte que hicieron cuando tú mismo lo estás viendo**-dijiste tan tranquilo como si me estuvieras hablando del clima.

**-Pero porque te golpearon...porque siempre terminan golpeándote...no entiendo que hicimos para que esto sucediera?!-**estaba terminando de ponerte el vendaje por tu espalda, mientras me acercaba a ti cada vez que la enredaba entre tu cuerpo, tú me tomaste de un brazo y me acercaste hacia ti, besándome de nuevo mientras una de tus manos vagaba bajo mi camisa, tocando mi piel con tu fría mano.

Yo simplemente me deje hacer mientras te besaba, sabía que esta era tu forma de evadir mi pregunta...nunca me dices el porque la gente nos odia...porque está mal que existamos junto a ellos...que pecado cometimos?

**-Te amo Sora.**-me susurraste mientras tu boca bajaba por mi pecho mientras mi camiseta era enviada hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

"_Y mi boca produce hermosas mentiras._

_Gemía cada vez que sentía tu fría piel sobre la mía..."_

Gemía cada vez que lograbas tocar alguna parte baja de mis ser...

Lloraba de placer cuando nuestros cuerpos se volvían uno...

Odiaba saber que todo este placer era una manera de ocultar ese dolor que se refleja sobre esos ojos tuyos...

Y aun odiaba más admitir que esto me encantaba...esta forma tan fría de actuar tuya, yo la amaba...

_"Recuerdo haber aprendido mucho del dolor_

_Pero todavía me duele."_

-**Vanitas te quiero**- te susurro siempre al sentir que llegare al clímax, nunca sé que cara pones cuando digo esto ya que te escondes entre mi pecho.

**-Te amo...**-solo susurras cerca de mi odio mientras siento tu esencia dentro de mí, me pregunto porque mientes de esta forma...te darás cuenta que con estas palabras solo logras lastimarme?

"_Empecé a derramar lágrimas esa tarde roja_

_Esperando que se derritieran en mi"_

Nuestra vida siguió transcurriendo como siempre , mientras los años pasaban el odio de alguna forma disminuía ,me había dado cuenta que ahora que teníamos 18 años ya podíamos salir fuera de la casa, yo de alguna forma intente buscar un trabajo que nos mantuviese ah ambos, mientras tu te quedabas en casa a esperarme…al principio me costó mucho encontrar algo, la gente del pueblo no me soportaba mucho que digamos...pero gracias al hecho de conocer a un extraño chico de cabellos rojizos en punta y llamativos ojos verdes me ayudo que con una enorme sonrisa dijo "tengo una propuesta para ti", así que ahora puedo trabajar como mesero en la ciudad, sé que no te agrado mucho la idea, ya que me vez con esos ojos tuyos mientras intentas negarte, pero yo simplemente te beso "te aseguro que estaré bien" te dije así que aunque me preocupara por el hecho de dejarte más tiempo de lo usual en casa, sabía que podrías estar bien por algún tiempo...así que me marche a la ciudad pidiéndote que me esperaras aquí...

_"Porque mi cuerpo han aparecido tus heridas?_

_Evitando que pueda ir más lejos"_

El tiempo había pasado...debo decir que este tiempo en que estuve en la ciudad pude conocer muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el hecho de que no todas las personas resultan ser tan malas como parecen...pude conocer la palabra "amigos" por primera vez! y debo decir que eh hecho un montón de ellos!Como por ejemplo aquel extraño chico de cabellos rojos llamado Axel se volvió alguien único, siempre me ayudaba en todo, jugando hacer bromas conmigo, enseñándome lentamente sobre las calles, mostrándome la ciudad e incluso me dijo que me ayudaría a poder entrar a una escuela en mis tiempos libres! Ni que decir de su novio ese lindo chico de cabellos rubios alborotados y ojos igual de azules que los míos llamado Roxas, ese chico al principio no le gustaba mucho verme, es más creo que se enfadaba cuando estaba cerca de Axel, pero después de un tiempo y de diferentes circunstancias nos volvimos los mejores amigos, el me enseñó a leer y a escribir! Sabes dice que tengo madera de escritor...en realidad no sé lo que es un escritor pero suena genial, jajaja también eh tenido otras personas conocidas por ejemplo el hecho de que cada día en la cafetería va unas chicas, identifico a una de ellas por su pelo rojizo se llama Kairi es una chica muy linda, siempre me sonrojo cuando la veo...bueno espero nunca te enojes por eso, pero es inevitable siendo que ella es muy linda… Al igual que su gemela, solo que ella es de piel blanquita, cabellos negros y ojos azul oscuro...no sé porque cuando veo a la otra chica que la acompaña, es inevitable que me recuerde a ti...

"_Hey, a pesar de haber rezado para desaparecer"_

Sus cabellos negros, de alguna forma me recuerda a los tuyos...su manera fría pero igual de comprensiva con la que me observa me recuerda a la tuya, aunque sus ojos son azules oscuros nada comparados a los tuyos...

**-Me pregunto que estarás haciendo Vanitas**?-susurro a la oscura noche mientras veo la nieve blanca caer sobre esta, el frio de esta también me recuerda a ti.

**-Sora?-** escucho una voz tras de mí, y veo como Roxas me observa de manera preocupada, él ya sabe cuánto te extraño...sabía que pronto vendría primavera...pronto.

**-Pronto lo veras solo debes terminar este año y pronto estarán ambos viviendo aquí en la ciudad**- la enorme sonrisa que hace Roxas mientras camina conmigo hacia el departamento que estoy comprando actualmente, si llevo tiempo que decidí traerte aquí, eh conseguido todo en inicios de marzo terminare de pagar este pequeño lugar y entonces te traeré conmigo!, viviremos aquí juntos...te demostrare que la vida no es solo odio y tristeza! Hare que puedas mirarme a los ojos y hablarme con la verdad como siempre eh querido!

"_Porque estas abrazadme tan fuertemente?"_

Hare que me digas un "te amo" de la manera más sincera!

**-Tienes razón pronto podre estar junto a el-** le sonreí al rubio, mientras caminábamos juntos felizmente.

_"Tu voz se escucha tan lejos,_

_Parece que es tragada por lo rojo."_

El tiempo paso, ahora eh podido entrar a trabajar en una casa editorial, soy un escritor!,jeje sabes Roxas logro hacer que escribiera en menos de un año un libro muy interesante! Ahora gano mucho dinero! Con esto podre ir por ti! Al fin eh terminado de pagar todo! Tengo todo listo! sé que ya han pasado más de 4 años pero...

**-No sabes lo emocionado que estoy!**!-dice Roxas mientras alza sus manos de un lado a otro, jajaja nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos, casi parecemos hermanos, jajaja aunque no quiero que te enojes! No hay mejor hermano que tu!...aunque por alguna razón ahora comprendo un poco...la palabra hermano...

**-Debes apurarte o se te pasara el tren!**-dice el mientras, me alza una pequeña mochila de color rojo.

**-Jeje gracias Rox, entonces me marcho! Te dejo de encargo a Vani! Recuerda alimentarlo como es debido! si?**- oh! no te mencione antes pero probablemente te enfades conmigo pero hace unos meses adopte un pequeño gatito de pelaje negro, sabes también tiene tus ojos...fue curioso el pequeño se escondía de la lluvia mientras yo caminaba rumbo a casa...lo que me llamo la atención de él fueron sus golpes en el cuerpo, fue horrible ver lo mal que estaba , pero lo curioso en realidad fue cuando lo lleve conmigo a casa y lo cure...ese momento mientras curaba su patita pude ver que me observaba con sus enormes ojos amarillentos...por alguna razón me trajo un recuerdo nostálgico de ti.

-**Tranquilo hombre yo lo cuido! Me encantara tenerlo en casa! sé que el podrá alejar al pervertido de Axel por un tiempo jajaja**-sonrió mientras me acerco Vani que está ahora en brazos de Roxas.

**-Regresare! Y traeré a tu gemelo conmigo**-le digo de forma graciosa, el pequeño solo me observo sereno mientras lamia mi mano...eso era algo extraño siendo que él nunca fue muy cariñoso, alzando mi mano me despido de Roxas mientras abandono el departamento de este último, lo sé yo también estoy muy emocionado...créeme mi corazón no deja de latir al pensar que podre estar contigo...no sabes cuánto te extrañado.

_"Seguramente, vas a desaparecer__・_

Y te convertirá en parte de la noche."

Mientras camino rumbo a la estación del tren, voy recordando, la primera vez que llegue aquí estaba lleno de miedo por ver tanta gente desconocida me preguntaba si estas personas me lastimarían o algo por el estilo...pero sabes que me dio la fortaleza para seguir adelante?

…Toque mi pecho y me encontré ese pequeño collar en forma de coronita que me habías dado antes de irme...

Lo recuerdas?, el día en que me había marchado...aquel día estaba lleno de miedos y preocupaciones...no quería dejarte solo, pensaba que no sería una buena idea pero tú solamente volviste a sonreír como siempre, mientras besabas mi frente...un gracioso escalofrió me recordó la espalda cuando sentí la frialdad de la cadenita enrollarse por mi cuello, te pusiste a reír como loco al ver mi rostro todo tembloroso y preocupado mientras intentaba observar aquello que me habías puesto.

Debo decir que era la primera vez que te escuchaba reír de esa manera tan dulce...

**-Debes volver, entiendes? no te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden directa! Termina tus asuntos y vuelve conmigo Sora**-dijiste mientras me observabas con esos ojos tuyos.

Ese día llore en silencio mientras corría lejos de casa, sé que Axel te dijo algo ese día...algo que no pude escuchar pero no le di mucha importancia yo simplemente corrí sin mirar atrás gritando por todo el lugar un "_**Volveré!"**_

_"Parece que mis dedos se han teñido de rojo"_

Estaba caminando sin prestar mucha atención...fue entonces cuando vi a media calle llorando a una pequeña niña...esta observaba hacia el cielo con ojos llorosos irremediablemente me recordó a mí en algún momento.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella, ya que otras personas no le hacían mucho caso, me pregunto dónde estará su madre?

**-Hola-** le dije a la pequeña mientras le extendía mi mano, ella me observo con unos hermosos ojos miel, era linda , sin pensarlo mucho al parecer ,tomo mi mano y ambos nos alejamos de ahí, ya cruzando la calle aun con nuestras manos unidas le pregunte.

**-Porque lloras?**- le dije ella simplemente levanto su mano hacia el cielo mientras su dedo señalaba algo que vagaba en este .

**-Mi globo, se fue...**-dijo ella llorando, la observe de nuevo no había visto totalmente bien era una niña muy hermosa, de cabello castaño rojizo en forma de caireles, su piel canela le daba un toque hermoso.

-**Vaya, que lastima**,-le dije con el tono más dulce que puede, ella aun con lágrimas en sus ojitos miel me observo eh intento sonreír.

**-Estás sola? tus papas dónde están?**-le pregunte ,no había visto a nadie ir auxiliarla aparte de mí ,además que por alguna razón sus ropas todas sucias me daba una terrible sensación de familiaridad.

**-No...No tengo, papas y...estoy bien solita!**!-dio un fuerte frito mientras suelta mi mano, eh intento correr, por alguna razón yo la abrase, intente que fuese un abrazo dulce, aunque las personas a mi alrededor me veían con cara de acosador, pero gracias a eso ella se calmó y puso sus manos sobre las mías.

-**Mejor**?-le dije mientras la veía, ella aun abrazada a mi volteo a verme y asintió mostrándome nuevamente una linda sonrisa.

-**Perdóname, pero como te llama?-**ella me observo nuevamente, supongo que aun a pesar de todo desconfiaba de mí, era normal supongo yo a su edad solía hacer los mismo ,pero el hecho de saber sin querer que la pequeña estaba sola me dio algo de tristeza...la pequeña me observo y abrió lentamente sus labios.

**-Yo….-**

**-Cisnei!**-de la nada un fuerte golpe llego a mi cabeza, mientras doloroso solté a la niña.

**-Awwww!Duele**-levante la vista y vi una escena sorprendente...

**-Pedófilo ,pervertido!, acosador!**!-un ruidoso chiquillo estaba parado frente a mí, amenazándome con un...zapato? O bueno eso parecía porque estaba un poco roto y viejo a simple vista.

**-Maldito pervertido!** -grito de nuevo el niño, mientras volvía a darme fuertes golpes con aquel viejo zapato.

**-Basta!-**

**-Zack! Detente! Es mi amigo!**!-la vocecita de la pequeña resonaba en mis oídos, pero el otro chico se veía a leguas que era necio.

**-Pero te estaba tocando Cisnei! No puedo dejar que este pervertido siga en las calles acosando a pequeñas jovencitas! , ahora mismo lo acabare!PORQUE SOY UN HEROE!**-el pequeño dijo todo su monologo_"heroico"_ mientras seguía moviendo su brazo golpeándome con aquella letal arma llamada ahora" el Zapato de la justicia"

-**Zack!Para por favor!**-volvió a decir la niña llorando nuevamente, el niño se detuvo, extrañado de ya no sentir más golpes observe, algo extraño el pequeño del que ahora puedo observarlo bien es de alborotados cabellos negros en punta, su pie es morenita y tiene unos ojos llamativamente verdosos que ahora me observan sorprendido, mientras el brazo que tenía alzado estaba estático ahí siendo cubierto por una enorme sombra…

**-Quien?...**-pregunte ya que al intentar levantar mi vista me cegué por un instante y no distinguía al ser que sujetaba la mano del pequeño Zack.

**-Sora…-**lo escuche…en un susurro…en una voz profunda y áspera.

_"Seguramente, vas a desaparecer…"_

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo al escucharlo….Me quede estático….ahí sin saber que hacer…

**-Sora?...**-a pesar de que escuche la voz de los dos niños nombrándome. Yo no podía responder…y es que aquel chico….no, aquel hombre frente a mí, con ese cuerpo fuerte, esa piel entre apiñonado, un indistinguible cabello azabache en puntas…y esos hipnóticos ojos ambarinos…

**-Vanitas…-**

"Y te convertirás en parte de la noche."


End file.
